Finding my lost Trust
by MisakuWolf
Summary: Sango finds Miroku with some girl in a village but he denies it, was it really him? On top of that he ends up saying something that makes Inuyasha angry and has a fight with him. Full summary inside. OOC. Review Please.


**Title: Finding my lost Trust**

**Anime: Inuyasha**

**Pairing: Miroku and Sango**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Rated: M (For a swearing Inuyasha and some lime)**

**Summary: Sango finds Miroku with some girl in a village but he denies it, was it really him? On top of that he ends up saying something that makes Inuyasha angry and has a fight with him. Will they lose their friendship? And what will happen to Miroku's relationship with Sango? Kind of OOC.**

**A/N: This isn't my first fic, I actually have a lot… but is my first time uploading to FFN I hope you like it. I'm sorry if I spell something wrong, my natal language is Spanish, I been thinking on this story for a LOONG time now and I'm writing it before I forget about it lol! Review Please! Enjoy! :D**

_**Chapter 1: A complete mistake**_

_I can't believe this, How come I've been so foolish to believe that he would keep his word?_ Sango thought walking fast to the forest with Kirara following close. _It's because of this damned feeling that I believed on such rubbish, I really shouldn't have fallen in love with him, I knew deep inside that it would end up like this! _

"Sango-chan!" Kagome was rushing through the forest to get to her side, "Sango-chan Wait up!"

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango said turning around to her friend with a sad expression.

"I know what happened with Miroku-sama, Inuyasha just told me, I will never forgive him! Tell me are you alright?" Kagome said putting a hand on Sango's shoulder

"I think I was wrong about him Kagome-chan, I thought I could trust him but then he does this and I… I don't know what to do, I love him but… I can't keep with this… I just can't" She said lowering her head so that her bangs were covering her eyes.

"I know, and I'm sure I wouldn't do it either, he went too far this time with that girl, believe me Sango-chan I'm with you and I'll help you in whatever way I can" Said Kagome trying to comfort her friend.

"Hey!" said the young Monk walking towards them "What's wrong? Why are you crying Sango?" he tried to look her in the eye but Kagome got between them glaring daggers at him.

"I can't believe you are behaving like nothing happened!" Kagome raised her hands stopping him from moving to Sango.

"You may excuse me Kagome-sama but I really don't get what are you talking about" he said pushing down Kagome's hands lightly "Sango what did I do?"

"YOU SLEPT WITH SOME GIRL, AND YOU SAY YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID WRONG!" Kagome screamed pushing him away "Inuyasha told me that he and Sango-chan found you!"

"Whoa hold on Kagome-sama! I didn't sleep with a girl last night, I slept completely alone, woke up early alone and went to the river to get a bath ALONE, that's all I did!" Miroku said defending himself from Kagome's accusations.

"Don't lie Monk!" Inuyasha arrived from the trees "I know pretty damn well what we saw, and it was you with some unknown woman on a bed, kissing your faces off"

"Well maybe you saw wrong because I really didn't sleep with a girl, I didn't kiss a girl and heck! I didn't even saw a girl in the river when I went to get a bath!" Inuyasha stared at Miroku like something was wrong with his head.

"You didn't hear me well, did you damn Monk? I said that WE saw you; it wasn't only me it was Sango as well! And don't tell me that we are both wrong because we can't be both wrong!" Inuyasha said pointing his finger at Sango "You can't deny what WE saw damn well, you fucking idiot!"

"I'll deny it as many times as it is necessary 'til you believe me because I didn't do anything!" Miroku was losing his temper with Inuyasha "besides there is no need for you to insult me like that!"

"I'll insult you whenever I want, you asshole! You deserve it for what you've done to Sango I should even beat you up stupid Monk!" Sango began to walk away and Miroku tried to talk to her.

"Sango, wait please you have to believe me! I didn't do anything, I would never do that to you and you know it right? I know you trust in me, you do believe what I say don't you?" Miroku insisted trying to get an answer from her but it didn't come and he could only stare at her as she walked without looking back at him.

"Stop it Miroku-sama I think you did enough! You hurt her feelings enough already so please leave her alone" Kagome stopped him again when she saw him trying to go after her, stepping on his way.

"Come on! I'm telling you the truth why won't you believe me?" Miroku said desperate "Kagome-sama please…"

"No Monk I also think that you did enough this time, leave Sango alone or I'll kick your fucking ass" Inuyasha said pissed off with the situation "I don't want to see you bothering her you hear me stupid idiot!"

"Inuyasha stop with the insults you are making me mad!" Miroku raised his voice at Inuyasha "You don't like it when you get insulted either, so don't make me lower to your level!"

"I told you already, I won't stop because you deserve it!" Inuyasha said as he moved to stand in front of Miroku crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha I really think you should stop too" Kagome tried to calm Inuyasha, she knew that though Miroku didn't look like it he could be very aggressive when he was mad, she had to stop both of them specially Inuyasha.

"Why are you protecting him Kagome You know what he did don't you!" Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome.

"I know but insults won't cause anything but trouble" Kagome said looking Inuyasha in the eye.

"Keh! I don't think so, as long as he get how fucking idiot he really is for that stupid thing he did I'll keep doing it" Inuyasha returned his stare at Miroku.

"I'M SICK OF YOU!" suddenly yelled Miroku "just because I don't like the violence and hold my tongue doesn't mean I will let you say whatever you want you stupid _**Hanyou**_!" he pushed Inuyasha to a tree and pinned him there.

"Damn you Miroku you know I hate when people call me like that stupid Monk!" Inuyasha used his feet to make Miroku lose his balance and make him fall to the ground "I wasn't going to hurt you but you are about to get a fucking beat up Idiot!" he threw a punch to Miroku's face but failed when Miroku rolled away and kicked him on the back of the knees, they rolled around on the ground punching each other.

"Guys stop it!" Kagome tried to hold Inuyasha who was now on top of Miroku punching his face "I said Stop it, Inuyasha Please!" she pulled his arm to prevent him from landing another hit on Miroku.

"What's going on?" Said Shippo running towards them, when he saw Kagome grabbing a very angry Inuyasha by the arm and Miroku on the ground clutching his stomach in pain under Inuyasha he used his fox magic to make smoke with his leaves.

"Wha- di- yo- do stup-d ship-o!" Inuyasha said coughing.

"Thank you Shippo-chan" said Kagome pushing Inuyasha away from Miroku "Miroku-sama are you alright?"

"…" Miroku didn't answer just moved a little and looked up to the sky.

"Listen monk, I don't want to see your stupid face anymore around here, get the fuck away from here before I start kicking your ass again" Inuyasha turned around and walked over to where Sango headed.

"Inuyasha how can you be so –"

"It's okay Kagome-sama" Miroku interrupted her "it's okay…" he grabbed his staff and walked away "I don't know why but I deserve this, right?"

"Miroku-sama, wait!" Kagome called after him.

"What happened Kagome?" Shippo said very confused "Why were Inuyasha and Miroku fighting?"

"Well you see…" Kagome thought for a moment looking for the right words to tell Shippo the problem "Inuyasha was saying bad things at Miroku-sama and well, Miroku-sama got mad and they started fighting" Shippo looked at her still not getting why was the fight for "Inuyasha was mad at Miroku-sama because he and Sango-chan found him with another girl and he was denying it saying that he was on the river taking a bath and well that's when Inuyasha started saying bad things to Miroku-sama"

"But Kagome… Miroku really was taking a bath; I woke up early in the morning because Inuyasha kicked me for biting him in my sleep and I saw him coming out of his room since I know Sango gets mad at him for flirting with the villagers I decided follow him and we end up on the river and I saw he was going to take a bath so I went to pick some leaves"

"Are you sure Shippo-chan?" Kagome said surprised, Shippo nodded "Then who was the one Inuyasha and Sango saw?"

"I don't know but what I do know is that there has been some kind of mistake here" Shippo said "do you think we should tell the others?"

"Yes I think we should" She took Shippo on her arms and rushed towards the direction Inuyasha and Sango went "I just hope I can fix this"

_**~ End of chapter 1 ~**_

**How bad was it? Lol! Please let the critics be as soft as you can or I'll cry hahahaha.**


End file.
